


Hell of a Knight

by gnarley



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), batman arkham knight
Genre: Action, Adventure, Family, Friendship, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarley/pseuds/gnarley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking orders from some guy dressed in a mock Batsuit and working with psychotic criminals was definitely not the job Kristi Jenner had in mind when she applied over a year ago. It was too late to back out. Kris was an art student who was nowhere near qualified to be apart of an army and yet here she was somehow in charge of a division full of snipers. This Halloween was going to be the longest night of her life and it doesn't help that a certain Knight has taken it upon himself to drag her from place to place the whole evening under the pretense that she was needed. One cannot help but think if there are some ulterior motives to the Arkham Knight's behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly I do not own Batman or anything to do with Batman's universe.

   Kristi clearly wasn't thinking when she took the job over a year ago. Even though it didn't specify what it was for, she should have guessed nothing good would come out of it especially since it was stationed in Venezuela for the first six months of training. The job paid way to much for what the description had asked. But fast forward through a year of rigorous training, Kristi was almost beginning to regret it. It was only two weeks before, she had confirmed they were to be working with one of Gotham City's most feared criminal, the Scarecrow. They didn't even meet the man in charge of the massive Militia, the Arkham Knight, until six months into training. At first Kristi thought the name was dumb but now she found it kind of ironic.

  She could remember the first time she saw the Arkham Knight very well.

_-:-_

_“Heard we are working for some other guy,” one of the men in Kristi's row said as they waited for the meeting to begin._

_“You mean besides this Arkham Knight guy?”replied another guy sitting to her left._

_“Yeah, heard it was on of those crazies that terrorizes Gotham City. You know... the one that's obsessed with fear.”_

  _“I can't remember, but Jenner is from Gotham” the guy mumbled. “Hey, Kris. You know which guy Clark is talking about?”_

 _“Scarecrow,” she replied, keeping her head facing forward not bothering to glance at the two men who were gossiping. She knew the rumor couldn't be true because the Scarecrow had been reported dead after the Joker was able to take over Arkham Asylum the year previous._

_“Yeah! That's it,” the first guy nodded. “So you're from Gotham, huh? That's unfortunate. Hear there's a lot of shit going on there, especially with the whole Arkham City thing.”_

_The woman couldn't help but snort at the man's words. That was an understatement if she ever heard one. Gotham City was practically the crime capital of the world and that was with Batman cutting the cities crime rates in half since he showed up. Arkham City was the reason she had taken the job in the first place. They closed down a portion of the city to convert into the massive prison which in turn forced her out of the only apartment she could afford on her income and massive student loan payments._

_After the meeting her and the two men that were talking before hand were the last to leave the room. The Arkham Knight had provided very little information about what they were doing and Kristi preferred it that way. The less she knew the more she could distanced herself emotionally._

_“So... Gotham,” the man who had been sitting beside her started as they began walking towards the door. “Won't it be odd assisting a crime in your home city?”_

_The woman could see the Knight from the corner of her eye talking to one of the Generals but his body language showed most of his attention was on her and the conversation._

_"Not really. Won't make a difference for me.”_

_“Don't you have family in Gotham?” the other guy, Clark asked._

_“Not one that matters.”_

_“Well what did you do before finding yourself here?”_

_“Work.”_

_“Work... where?”_

_Kristi could see the Knight was no longer listening to the soldier by his side, waiting for her to answer._

_“Wayne Enterprises.” The Knight's flinch went unnoticed by everyone in the room but her. “I was just a receptionist.”_

_-:-_

 Since then she watched was she said front of the Knight in fear of saying something wrong. She was eventually placed as a Commander for the sniper division of the Militia.

 Currently they were positioned in an abandoned warehouse just outside of Gotham City waiting for Scarecrow to make his move.

 “Once you get the OK from the boss, you'll be deployed with your assigned units. I don't want any calls tonight about my men getting taken out. Do you hear me?”

 “Yes Ma'am,” the men shouted in typical military fashion.

  “Do not, under any circumstances, place yourself in easy to reach places. That means do not stand under possible vantage points, over top floor greats and especially do not stand close to ledges and windows. You are all snipers, it is your job to protect your unit. If you see the Batman take him out. Do not let him take out your men.”

 “How'd a women even get hired?”

 “I heard she only has this job because she slept with the Arkham Knight.”

 “Yeah, I'm surprised Deathstroke let her be in charge.”

  Were just a few things that were mumbled amongst the Soldiers in her division, which caused Kristi to become very frustrated. Sure, the only reason she made it into training was because they originally thought she was male since she put her name down as Kris and no one had bothered to mentioned it until well into training, long after she was able to back out. But she got her position in the Militia by being one of the best sharp shooters in the bunch.

  Losing her patience, Kristi grabbed the gun strapped to her back and shot at the mens feet in front. She was short so it was hard for her to intimidate them any other way.

  “I did not sleep the Knight,” she shouted, causing attention to be drawn to her and their division from the other surrounding troops.

  “Jenner, thank you for clearing up any questions about your fornication habits,” drawled Deathstroke as he approached the young commander.

  “The only reason why you hold this position is because the Knight and Scarecrow think you're capable. I do not. So don't disappoint us tonight,” Slade whispered through a clenched jaw as he gripped Kristi's soldier and glared at the men in front of them.

  “Wouldn't dream of it,” she grumbled. No matter what she did, the Second Commander had hated Kristi the moment he laid eyes on her. Perhaps it was because of how much interest the Knight and apparently Scarecrow had taken in her. (She couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. But any attention from Scarecrow was considered bad in her books.)

  Deathstroke released her and turned to glare at her before walking further into the warehouse.

 _-:-_

_“God this place is depressing,” Kristi mumbled as she sat on top of a wall looking into what was now considered Arkham City, the part of Gotham she once called home. “Why am I here again?”_

_The Arkham Knight turned his head toward her in which she could only assume was a glare because no one could see his face behind the helmet he wore. “What makes you think that you can talk to me?”_

_“Seeing as I have no idea why I am here in the first place and you're the only one around to ask I figured that was a safe bet,” she replied as she shrugged her rifle onto her shoulder before crossing her arms not bothering to look at the man beside her. It wasn't until she heard the sound of a gun being cocked did she reprimand herself for talking back._

_“Are you sure you want to make that bet?”_  
  
   _Kristi slowly turned her head to look down the barrel of the gun to the Knight himself. It wasn't that she wasn't scared of the Knight because she was – of course she was, he was at least a foot taller then her and she definitely wasn't dumb enough to think that he wouldn't kill her because he would without batting an eye. Perhaps she had gotten a little too comfortable with all the other guys in the Militia she had forgotten her place. “Not really.”_

 _“Good,” he replied putting the gun back into his holster and turned to face the destroyed city. “You're here to watch my back. You're the best shooter so I need you in case anything happens and we need to interfere.”_

_“What could possibly to wrong here that you'd need to interfere. Its just a city full of criminals. Besides you're clearly a better shooter then me.”_

_“Of course I'm a better shooter but I need someone to watch me if I have to go in to do something.”_

_“And...” she said encouraging him to continue explaining why they were there. This clearly had nothing to do with the Militia's main objective because then the whole army would be there._

_“In case someone tries to kill the Batman,” The knight stated. It was difficult to get any type of information from this guy._

_“Batman? This is all about batman? I thought you wanted batman to die?” That was all he could talk about when the Knight introduced himself to his Army. They were all trained in certain skills that together could potentially take out the Batman. Hell, she had a hole session having to learn the weaknesses of the batsuit._

_“Yes, I want the Batman to die. But I do not want him to die at the hands of these lowlifes. When the time comes, I'll be the one to kill the Batman.” As the Knight spoke his voice got deeper and scarier then ever. It became more clear the man before her had a history with whoever the Bat was._

_At the end of the night they didn't end up having to go inside the City, and after returning to the Militia compound the topic of that night was never brought up again._

_-:-_

  “Come on, kid. Don't let yourself get too worked up,” a man said as he put his arm around, Kristi's shoulder. The rest of her troops had gone about there own thing after Deathstroke walked away. “You seemed pretty out of it for a moment there.”

  “It's nothing, Clark. There's just a lot on my mind and tonight is going to take a lot out of us to be able to pull it off.”

  “Don't I know it kid,” Clark grinned down at the short woman. Ever since their conversation after their first meeting, Clark had put it upon himself to look out for the young girl. He made sure none of the men put their hands on her or bothered her in anyway. He was also made one of the Lieutenants in charge of the military vehicles. “But you'll be fine.”

  “Thanks, Clark." 

  “You know... I've made enough money that after this I think I'm going to retire from the criminal business,” he said casual leading Kristi away from commotion of men and to a quieter part of the building. He kept talking in hopes to keep her mind off of the night ahead of them.

  “The criminal business?” Kristi questioned. “You asked me what I did before this the first time we really had a conversation and now I think it is my turn to do the same for you. So what did you do before all this?”

  “Ah, now that is a story for a different time. Perhaps when we make it out of this alive.”

  “That's assuming we make it out alive,” Kristi mumbled under her breathe before glaring up at, Clark. “Does Daniel know about this supposed criminal occupation?”

  Instead of getting angry at the mention of his boyfriend and leaving her alone like Kristi had hoped, Clark began to laugh. “What Daniel doesn't know won't hurt him. He's thought I was a travelling business man for years, and in a way I am just not one that he thinks of. But I think its time for me to settle down, get a proper job and propose to my future husband.”

  Kristi's glare softened and turned into a smile. “You're going to propose?”

  “Assuming we make it out alive of course.”

  “Of course.”

  Just as Kristi was about to say something else she was interrupted by an alarm. The Arkham Knight entered into the warehouse and stood in the middle of the large space to get everyones attention. The girl shot her friend an apologetic look and made her to her place at the Knight's side. Their night was about to begin and it was her job to stay by the Knights side and make sure everything goes smoothly. Once everyones attention was on the Head Commander, he began to direct everyone into position.

  “Its time to get this show on the road, boys.”

  Kristi couldn't help roll her eyes. It was going to be a long night.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or anything to do with the DC universe.

Confined spaces were one of Kristi's biggest fears. When she was little she used to have a dream in which the walls of her bedroom were closing in on her and just as she was about to be squeezed to death she would wake up screaming. Sitting in the back of one of the militia's APC vehicles with the Arkham Knight taking up most of the room was bringing those memories back.

"What's wrong with you?" the robotic voice came from beside her as she glared out the window. Since they began working with the Scarecrow in person two weeks ago, the Knight began only speaking with a voice enhancer and she had yet to get use to it.

"Nothing."

"You're scared aren't you?" the Knight let out a laugh.

"No shit," she mumbled before turning her head to look at him. She really hated not being able to see the guys face to know what he was thinking. "Promise me you won't leave me alone with the psychopath?"

"Why would I promise you something like that?"

Kristi glared at the man. "Because I'm an innocent and very beautiful young woman – and being the gentleman you are, would never let someone like that hurt me."

The two soldiers in the front snorted at the girl's snarky reply. In the last few months the members of the militia learned not to mess with the Knight unless you wanted to end up dead but they also learned that none of those rules applied to the little woman who had somehow wormed her way to the top of the ranks. The Knight would get annoyed with the girl but not once did he ever lay a hand on her like the rest of the people who chose to stand up to the him. Most of the members enjoyed watching the two have little spats and they have become a source of entertainment for the militia.

"Far from innocent," the Knight grumbled crossing his arms over his armoured chest. "Besides, what makes you think I wouldn't want that? You have been nothing but a pain in my ass since you started working for me."

"Nah, you aren't that heartless," Kristi smirked, teasing the Knight. "Besides, you didn't deny that I was beautiful."

Although no one could tell, the Knight was seething behind his mask. After that night if it wasn't Batman or Scarecrow, the girl would definitely be the death of him. She fought with him, teased him – hell – flirted with him, not that she realised she was doing it and he found himself actually enjoying it. But the moment someone said something about it or about her they got a bullet straight through their skull. Before he could fight her, a message came through on the comms.

"Why would Scarecrow want to lock Ivy up in one of the safe houses?" Kristi questioned as the vehicle changed directions towards Chinatown. "Wasn't she in this?"

"She didn't like Scarecrow's plans because it would hurt her precious plants."

Kristi nodded her head in understanding. It made sense to her, the only time she had ever heard of Poison Ivy committing a crime was when one of her "babies" was being threatened – and being a plant herself, Kristi assumed it hurt Ivy both physically and mentally when harm was done.

"Don't tell me you sympathise with that man-hating, plant-loving whack job," the Knight huffed.

"Coming from the man who choose to work with the fear obsessed psychologist turned super villain? Why? Because the Joker wasn't available?"

She wasn't even done speaking when she heard the familiar sound of a gun being cocked. The Knight pushed the handgun to Kristi's forehead as she glared down the barrel of the gun for an umpteenth time. Apparently it was taboo to mention the former clown. "Continue talking and I'll blow your brains out."

"You've pointed that thing at me more times then I can count and not once have you pulled the trigger," she replied sounding a little too smug.

"Sooner or later I'm going to pull the trigger and we'll see who's laughing then," the robotic voice growled as he shoved the gun back into its holster. The car was silent for the rest of the trip.

Just as the car pulled in front of the safe house Kristi was out the door before the car seemed to stop. Thankful to be out of the confined vehicle, she breathed in a sigh of relief. The man in the passenger smirked at her while the Knight followed her to the elevator doors.

"Every meeting with the Scarecrow you made up some sort of excuse not to show but now you're practically running to see Poison Ivy," commented the Knight as they stepped into the elevator along with the two other men.

Kristi rolled her eyes, the man acted as if encountering super villains was an every day occurrence and maybe it was for him but the worst she had to deal with before taking her current job was the occasional thugs on the streets – and maybe Lex Luthor any time he came for a meeting at Wayne Enterprises. It wasn't often but there was something about the man that made, Kristi very uncomfortable. "Seeing as Ivy isn't going to try and inject me with some sort of toxin that unleashes my darkest fears... then of course I'm kind of excited to see her. Besides if anything were to happen chances of me being attacked are slim seeing as I am in fact female."

As the doors opened to the roof top, the Arkham Knight let out a snort before walking out of the lift and towards the other set of doors that lead into the building. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Smart ass," the woman muttered, following after her commander.

Apparently the squad in charge of the former botanist had been there for a while and had her sealed in a glass chamber that took up most of the room. Inside there was a table, some chairs and several t.v screens mounted on the wall in the corner. Several men were stationed outside the glass to guard the room.

"My, my. What is this? A batman wannabe perhaps," Poison Ivy calmly drawled when she saw the Arkham Knight walk through the doors. Kristi had to admit the woman was very beautiful in person. Despite her body modifications caused by plant toxins being injected into her system, Pamela Isley a sight to behold with striking red hair and pale green skin that seems to be wrapped in small vines and leaves. After observing the batman look-a-like, the botanist's attention seemed to turn to the only other female in the vicinity. "These pathetic excuses of flesh I understand, but why is a beautiful specimen such as yourself working for such a big, awful man?"

Despite the quips make towards the Knight, he didn't react at all to Ivy's taunting – instead he walked over to the men to discuss something. In turn leaving Kristi by herself in front of the female criminal.

"It really is a shame you're surround by all these men," Ivy spoke as she continued to observe the small soldier.

Kristi shrugged her shoulders, she didn't see any harm in interacting with the woman. "It's not so bad. I mean none of these men would even think twice about touching me and if they did I'm pretty sure Knight-boy over there would make them drop dead."

Ivy smirked at the other woman. "So the Bat wannabe has a soft spot for you. Cute."

"I really doubt thats the case..."

"Honey, you just admitting he would shoot someone if they touched you is proof enough that he has a soft spot for you. You need to learn to use that to your advantage... and maybe then you'll have a chance at surviving this night."

"Jenner!" The knight shouted, head turned in her direction. "Stop talking to the prisoner."

Said woman rolled her eyes and then sent an apologetic smile to Ivy (who gave her a knowing look in return) before turning away. She figured she had annoyed the man enough in the vehicle to last awhile and she wasn't willing to push her luck – especially tonight.

The knight continued to speak to the small group of militia in the corner while Kristi walked the perimeter of the room thinking about what Ivy had said. Clearly the woman didn't think that she would last the whole night unless she stuck to the Arkham Knight's side and honestly she wasn't could either. She wasn't entirely convinced that the man had any sort of emotions towards her. She wasn't convinced he had emotions at all – emotions that didn't involve the batman anyways.

Just as she was about to walk the perimeter for the tenth time the comms came to life. "Batman has been spotted. I repeat, Batman has been spotted. Target is in pursuit of militia vehicle on Bleake Island."

The transmission wasn't even over before Kristi was being dragged out of the building and down the elevator by the Knight. "We're heading to ACE Chemicals. We've got a good chunk of the militia stationed there and once he gets a lead, that's the first place Batman will go."

"Isn't ACE Chemicals where Scarecrow is?" Kristi asked as she was roughly shoved into a car.

"If you're so scared of the Scarecrow, why the hell were you assigned to me?" The Knight's robotic voice snapped.

Kristi just stared at the man's helmet with a blank look. Did he really just ask her that. "I wasn't assigned to you. I was supposed to be one of the tower commanders but you didn't like that idea very much. "

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied looked away from the smaller girl.

The trip to the chemical factory was quiet and tense. The Arkham Knight spent the majority of it communicating with someone; whether it was the Scarecrow of Deathstroke she wasn't sure. The anxiety in her stomach grew every second they got closer. The reality of her decisions just hitting her in that moment. How had she manage to come so far? Why did the others _let_ her come so far. She was in way over her head, if it came down to it, there was no way she'd be able to hurt anyone, never mind shoot them dead.

The APC stopped in the courtyard of ACE Chemicals and the two people in the front stepped out, leaving just her and the Knight. Kristi expected the Knight to have been out of the vehicle and barking orders the second they got there but instead it was still sitting in the back with her.

Suddenly, she felt a hand lightly grip her shoulder.

With the voice modifier shut off the Knight spoke, "You'll be okay, Kid."

Not giving any room to reply, he left the vehicle, leaving Kristi to gather her thoughts before she followed. Perhaps Ivy was right, if she stuck to the Knight then her evening wouldn't be so bad and then maybe... just maybe she had a chance to survive. The Knight might not survive though, if he makes a habit of calling her a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please follow, fav, and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Batman, the DC Universe, Rocksteady or WB Games. 
> 
> I've been reading about the timeline for the Arkham Games and I think it's dumb. Although all the events that happened in the Games have happened the timing of them and spacing are going to a bit different. Elements from other batman comics will most likely come into play at some point.
> 
> Clearly there is going to be a much larger time between the events of Origins and Arkham Asylum. 
> 
> Tim will already have been Robin in Arkham Asylum to make up for the fact that Barbara is already Oracle to match up the DLC for A Matter of Family. 
> 
> Tim and Barbara are not in a relationship in my story, just close friends and former partners. 
> 
> Barbara and Dick are not in a relationship either but there will be mentions of a past relationship. 
> 
> If I need to I'll clear up more kinks in the timeline/storyline as the story progresses.

“You want me to do what? And go where?” Kristi questioned as she stared at the Bat wannabe in front of her, standing with a hand on her hip popped to one side.

“Just get in the damn helicopter,” the Arkham Knight growled.

“You don't get it do you?” She said exasperated. “When I agreed to being your personal shadow, you promised no meetings with Scarecrow and no flying.

“I have a feeling that the Scarecrow promise is going to be broken so don't break this one too.”

“How do you expect to get around anywhere if you won't fly? How the hell did you get between here and Venezuela?”

Kristi rolled her eyes. “A lot of alcohol and when that doesn't work anxiety medication.”

“Stop being a Princess and get in the fucking helicopter.”

“Why is it so important? You're the one in charge. Wouldn't it be better I stay down here to help patrol?”

The Knight threw his hands up in defeat and stormed over to the young woman, throwing her over his shoulder before getting into the flying machine. “Batman sent what's left of the GCPD to ACE chemicals and is on his way here. The last thing I need is you to be captured by that man.”

“Seriously? You're scared I'll get hurt by the Batman? Isn't that the whole point of me working for you? To stop the Batman?”

“Do you honestly think you'd be able to take on the Batman?” he said dropping Kristi down into the seat in the back of the helicopter in front of several screen monitors.

“Wasn't that the plan? Train a militia to take out Batman? Help the crazies of Gotham run havoc throughout the city?”

“That was never the plan. The militia is just a distraction. They could never take someone as skilled as the bat down,” he explained as he sat down in front of the main controls. Pressing buttons and different switches to prepare to lift off the ground. “I on the other hand, know his every move before he makes it. I know every dirty little secret and every little thing that makes him tick.”

“So the whole thing is basically one big suicide mission?” Kristi exclaimed eyes widening at the back of the Knight's head.

“Hardly. Batman's never killed anyone... intentionally.”

“No, but the others have,” she mumbled as the helicopter began to raise in the air. Gripping her arm rests she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.“Are you sure I have to be in this death trap?”

“Calm down, Princess. As long as I'm managing this air craft you'll be fine,” the Knight said, smirking behind his mask.

“That's reassuring,” remarked the girl with all the sarcasm she could master at that point. Whether the Knight heard her or not was never acknowledged.

“Might want to buckle in Princess, it's going to be a bumpy ride.” Just as the man stopped speaking the helicopter shook and a loud crashing noise could be heard over the sound of the propellers.

“What the hell was that?”

“Just a little something to slow the bat down.”

“You took out the bridge?” Kristi shrieked looking over the man's shoulder out the windshield.

“Time to die old man,” the knight said as he began to aim at the Batman. As he pressed to launch the missiles, Scarecrow overrode the system and popped up on the monitors in front of both the Knight and Kristi.

“In death he has nothing left to fear. Keep him away from ACE Chemicals. Your vengeance will come.”

Annoyed, the Arkham Knight let up on the weapon launcher and began flying away from the chemical factory's entrance.

“This ends tonight,” he barked disconnecting from the criminal.

“Why wouldn't scarecrow let you shoot batman?”

“Clearly he has a plan for him,” the man snapped.

“Doesn't sound like you're too pleased with that.”

“Only I get to kill the Bat.”

“Of course. That's all you've said since we met. It's kind of hard to forget,” Kristi replied sitting back in her seat, having gotten use to being in the helicopter. She began to fidgeting with the computer in front of her. “Does this little vengeance expand to all the vigilantes in the bat family or just the bat in particular.”

The knight snapped his head to the side as if to glare at her. “What do you mean?”

“You know. Do you plan on getting revenge on all of Gotham's heroes? Robin, Nightwing... Hell Batgirl and Batwoman?”

“Why do you think Di – Nightwing is apart of the bat family? He works out of Bludhaven,” he replied sounding annoyed with her questions.

“Really? Nightwing is in Gotham all the time. It's a known fact he works with Batman and his sidekick.”

The Knight let out a huff of air, whether in amusement of annoyance, Kristi wasn't too sure but she continued to speak.

“I have a theory you know... A lot of people just tell me I'm crazy but I have to be right.”

Try as he may the Knight couldn't ignore her – he was too curious and wanted to know whatever theory she had made up. “What?”

Kristi smirked to herself as she still snooped through the files on the Knight's computer. “I knew you couldn't resist.”

“Don't test me,” he sneered. “Just tell me about this bullshit theory you've come up with.”

“I believe that Nightwing was the first Robin.”

The Knight shifted a bit in his seat. “The first? You think there's been more then one?”

“Yup,” Kristi replied, popping the P. “If you think about it, Robin was young when he showed up. Hell I was practically a toddler. After a few years suddenly Batman is on his own again for about a year and then Robin shows up again but this time he seems younger then when he decided to leave and more aggressive. Next thing you know Nightwing is showing up around the City and he's the same age as what Robin should be.”

“Fair enough,” the man mumbled grinding his teeth, interrupting the woman. She was smarter then he had taken her for.

“I'm not even finished yet,” she continued, sounding more excited as she went. “The Robin today isn't even the second one. I'm fairly certain he's the third.”

The hand holding the controls tightened. “And what makes you think that? What would have happened to the second Robin?”

At that question, Kristi sunk in her seat. Not unlike most of the people in Gotham, she was fascinated by the cities own personal vigilantes and figuring out something could have happened to one of them, upset her.

“Robin disappeared again. But this time was different. Batman became violent with criminals, beating them almost to death before turning them into the GCPD. When robin reappeared he was smaller in stature and began fighting with a bo staff.”

The knight was quiet for a moment before he began to speak. “My issue is with Batman, but I will not hesitate to kill Robin if he gets in my way.”

“And Nightwing?”

“He's got nothing to do with this.”

Just as she was about to retort, something caught her attention on the monitor. “Uhm... Sir. There's been a security breech in ACE Chemicals. Someone managed to hack the system.”

“Batman,” The Knight shouted out as he began back towards the Chemical plant.

“Watch yourself,” Scarecrow's voice came through the private comms once again.

“I had him in mt sights! I could have ended it right there,” the Knight replied, anger growing by the second. Clearly he had let what happened earlier go.

“We have not broken him yet. It will come.”

The Knight was becoming frustrated and Kristi could tell be the way the helicopter was being jerked around. “No. I've waited long enough. Batman dies... Tonight.”

“Why _do_ you hate him so much?” The psychiatrist inquired. The woman behind the man looked up, curious as well. Though she danced around the topic often, she never outright asked the question and she was hoping for an answer.

“You could never understand.”

“Your revenge is at hand. This is his last night.”

“I'll make sure of it.” The Knight shut off the transmission.

“This probably isn't the best time... But someone else got into our system. From what I can see it's a different server then that of the bat's.”

“Of course he'd have her working on this,” the man said to himself more so then Kristi.

“I'm sorry.... who?”

“Oracle,” The knight replied. “After we meet up with the Bat, I have a job for you.”

“Job?” Kristi began to panic. If the Knight wanted her to do another job then there was a chance that meant they were going to be split up and that was the last thing she wanted, especially if it meant they weren't going to be together when Scarecrow ordered the cloudburst be deployed. “What job?”

“I'll explain later. If I can put a stop to the bat before then, I might not even need you to do it.”

Whatever the job was... It couldn't be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please comment :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to Batman or the DC Universe. 
> 
> Also I changed my penname to match my FF.net name as to not confuse anyone.

“Sir,” Kristi proceeded with caution, the Knight's mood had already soured so there was no guessing what could make it worst at that point. “I've lost contact with one of the squads inside the courtyard.”

“That's to be expected. They probably weren't very useful to begin with,” The knight replied as they made their way back into the main courtyard of the factory. 

“And...” 

“And what?” he snapped, nerves causing the man to become irritable and impatient. 

“Batman was able to open the main gate. The Batmobile has mades its way inside the first wall.” 

Just as she finished speaking a new voice come through the radio. “Rattler forces engaged in the loading bay. Two Diamond backs in support.” 

“I'm watching,” The commander replied. 

“He's going to take out the tank no problem! They're idiots to engage,” Kristi shouted as the Knight landed the helicopter. 

“Be quiet for a minute, Jenner,” he growled, dropping the sexist nickname for once. The Knight unbuckled himself from the seat and made his way out of the aircraft.

“He punched through the armour, just as you said,” The radio voice spoke again.

Kristi rolled her eyes. “I'd be careful what you say through this communication link. Chances are Batman is listening to everything. Especially if he was already able to connect to your private transmission with Scarecrow.” 

The Knight's head turned to her briefly. “He's searching for hostages. Keep non essential radio chatter to a minimum. He'll be listening.”

Cutting off the radio for a second, he grabbed Kristi's arm dragging her out into the courtyard. “Happy now, princess?”

Yanking her arm out of his grasp, she huffed and began muttering to herself. “You can stop calling me that anytime now.”

The knight brought his hand back up to his helmet turning his communicator back on. “You are listening, aren't you Batman? Then listen to this. 

“To all embedded units in Gotham. Operation savior has begun. Each one of you has a role. Each one of you _knows_ your role. So move out into this damn city and lock it down. I want our hands wrapped tight around Gotham's throat within the hour.”

The Knight turned his attention back onto the smaller woman. “You're up sweetheart. Show me what you can do.” 

“Sweetheart?” Kristi whispered to herself. “I'm starting to question whether or not I preferred it when you just referred to me a girl.” 

“Stop messing around. I want you on a vantage point facing the building just off the island. We have one of the hostages held up in there.”

“Sniper? Really. You're actually letting me off on my own?”

“You'll still be within ACE Chemicals. If anything happens to you or near you I'll be able to get there in time. But I trust you have enough training and common sense that you won't be completely inept." 

The young woman glared at the commander. Despite knowing she was capable of taking care of herself, the Knight still enjoyed undermining her every chance he got. Whether intentional or not, he still seemed to have a very misogynistic mindset. Because Kristi worked for him, he believed he was responsible for anything that might happen to her.

“Even if I wasn't put through a years worth of training, I grew up on the streets of Gotham. I know my way around a fight. I grew up fighting.”

The Knight wanted to respond to the girl's words, curious about her past but they were running low on time. If they made it through this night, he was sure there would be plenty of time to get to know the girl. But for now Kristi needed to get into position and he needed to get a group together to take out the Batman. “Get going.”

 -:-

Kristi got into position, setting up her rifle and quickly adjusting the scope to see the building across from her more clearly. Her nerves were starting to get the best of her. Up until that moment nothing had seemed real to her. She hadn't used her gun for anything other then target practice or as an expensive accessory. Now the Knight had her staking out the Batman and if given the order, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to pull the trigger. She didn't have a problem with Batman, in fact she idolized him, respected him. Long ago he had saved her along with Robin and she'd never forget that. But that being said she had also grown to respect and care for the Knight, despite not knowing his face or name.

 Kristi was lost in her thoughts until she saw movement from the corner of her eye. Peering into the scope she got a good look at what was currently happening.

“Sir, Batman is on the move,” Kristi spoke into her comm. “The Batmobile is approaching the building.”

“Wait for my order. Keep me posted,” the robotic voice replied.

She watched as the vehicle worked its way around the tight space to a weak point in the building. 

“Batman has taken out a wall and is taking down the men inside. Do you want me to –

 “Stand down. Do not shoot unless I say.”

“Yes Sir.” she watched as Batman knocked out her fellow soldiers and make his way into chamber containing the hostage. He better hope it's not hooked up to Scarecrow's fear toxin. She was never sure anymore. Especially since they were inside of a chemical factory.

Suddenly there was a large helicopter above the building and militia were propelling down through the roof of the building. Kristi gasped. The Knight was among the men as well. “Idiot.” 

The knight started laughing, he had left his comms on and therefore she could still hear what was going on inside.

“Keep your guns trained on him. If he even looks like he's planning to leave that room, open fire.” The Knight pointed to the Bat behind the glass. “Oh, and avoid the bat symbol. That's a... a little trick. That's were his armour is the strongest. Aim for the weak spots at the shoulders first, then coordinate fire at the points where the plates meet.” 

The hostage must have said something because there was a pause before the Arkham Knight spoke again. “Did you say something?”

Kristi's sight was limited so she could only see the backs of the soldiers and a small portion of the Batman.

“Leave him out of this,” Batman's voice was loud enough it carried over the transmission.

“Always defending the weak and the helpless. That's what what I like about you. Predictable. That's why we are going to win. We know your move before you do. We know how you think.”

“Knight! You need to calm down. You work yourself up, and you won't be thinking clearly,” Kristi hissed over the radio. The man was beginning to distract himself from the task at hand.

“You know what I'm thinking right now?” asked the Bat.

Her warning was clearly falling on deaf ears because the Knight began to chuckle again.

“Of course. You're thinking 'Who the hell is this guy?' ”

“No, I'm just trying to decide which one of you I'm going to take out first.”

“Just so we're on the same page here. I fully. _Fully_. Intend to kill you. But first we're going to make you suffer.” snapped the Knight, getting flustered over Batman's remark.

The man began walking towards the broken wall, now talking on the private link. “We have the target. Just say the word and I'll end this now. Gotham will be ours.”

“Perhaps you should rethink this,” Kristi voiced her concern over their link knowing he'd still be able to hear her. She was beginning to have second thoughts about the situation.

“Princess, you don't understand. There are no second chances with this guy.” The Knight replied before switching back over to the private link.

Just then the Batmobile began moving on its own, forming into a cannon.

“Uhm, Sir? You need to get out of there... like... right now. Batman has control of the –

Before she could finish get her warning out, the canon went off hitting one of the soldiers to the Knight's left. The Knight was able to grapple away from the scene but the rest were stuck dealing with the bat.

Kristi shot up from her plank position, gun in hand and began running, hoping to make her way to the fight in time. To hell with waiting for orders, she was in charge of those men as well and she should be helping. 

“Jenner,” the Knight's robotic voice barked into her ear. “You're not at your post. Where the hell are you?”

Ignoring her commander, she switched off her comm and continued running towards her destination. By now she could hear the gun fire had stopped. Once she reached the opening of the building, Batman was already questioning the hostage.

“We're screwed Batman,” the beaten man said rubbing his wrists before noticing her approaching figure. “If you want to know more ask her. She's obviously working for them.”

Batman slowly glanced at the woman before getting into a fighting position. 

Placing her gun on the ground and throwing her hands up in a mock surrender, the girl began to speak, “Whoa now, I have no intention of fighting you. I don't have a death wish. I just need to talk to you.”

Batman eyed the young woman before addressing the hostage once again. “Go wait in the Batmobile. This will only take a moment."

The woman was dressed in the militia's typical uniform. Red, black, and white camouflage cargo pants with black combat boots and a red jacket underneath a bullet proof vest. On her face she wore a black mask that covered from her chin to her nose. A red military hat covered the top of her head as well, with brown hair falling over one shoulder in a french braid. She was quite small compared to the other militia soldiers. 

“Just who are you?” Batman questioned once he made sure the mad was safely inside the vehicle.

Slowly, Kristi reached up and pulled the mask under her chin.

It was subtle but Batman's eye's widened in shock. “Kristi Jenner.” 

Then it was her turn to be shocked. “You know who I am.” 

“You were reported missing for some time. Left the city without quitting you job at Wayne Enterprises or telling anyone where you were going. This whole time you've been with a criminal organization. Were you forced?” 

The girl shook her head. “This whole situation started by mistake. A misunderstanding on my part.”

“And you couldn't get out?”

“It wasn't an option. Once I found out what was going on it was too late. The only way out was dying and I fancy myself to be alive. To leave was to be killed.

“Listen. I don't know what happened between you and the Knight, and by the look of things you're not sure either. It's not like I agree with what's going on here. Gotham is as much my home as it is yours and I want to see you put an end to this.”

“Do you know who the Knight is?”

Again, Kristi found herself shaking her head. “No. I don't even know what he looks like. No one does.”

“What's stopping me from taking you to the GCPD?"

“Because you wish to believe what I'm saying is true. That I'm a good person who has been placed in a bad situation. You need me. I can give you information. Besides, you lay a hand on me or even this about arresting me and the Knight will kill you no matter how long Scarecrow wishes to prolong it.”

Batman was silent, thinking over what she had said.

“You should try to stay out of this. It's too dangerous for you to get involved.”

“I think it's a little late for that,” she whispered as she watched Batman climb into his vehicle. “Aren't you going to arrest me then?”

Batman let out a grunt as he revved the engine. “I'm trusting you to do what is right Miss Jenner. Do not make me regret my decision.”

With one last rev of the engine, the Batmobile was out of sight.

Kristi waited a couple of minutes, taking her time pulling her mask back up to cover her face and pick up her rifle from the ground, before turning her radio back on.

“.... Jenner.... Jenner _Do you copy?_ I repeat. _Do you copy?_ God dammit, Princess if you got taken in the Bat I'm going to fucking kill you.”

“Awe, so you do care,” sassed the woman, finding the Knight's concern amusing.

“Where the fuck were you? I went to your vantage point and you were gone.”

“Once Batman decided to crash the party I left. I was no use, seeing as somebody didn't want me to get involved or shoot. Not mentioning any names...”

“You were the last resort. What the hell were you thinking? If the Bat found you, you'd be hauled off to the slammer and then how the hell am I supposed to protect you from all the crazies?”

“Excuse me?” she exclaimed. Was she really hearing him right? Did the Knight just admit to caring about her well being? 

“You're my responsibility and like you said, I made a promise. Now get your ass back to the courtyard. I'm sending you out on an errand.” 

“Ever after all that you're still going to send me out by myself?”

“Don't get smart with me, woman.”

With that the transmission went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) Please leave a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Please feel free to comment/review.


End file.
